


Spinning Red

by ilovemiax



Series: I Think There's a Flaw in my Code [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Simon has a dirty mouth and markus loves it, markus is a good boyfriend, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Markus & Simon become intimate for the first time but it doesn’t go as well as they planned.Can be read as a stand alone.





	Spinning Red

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before Am I Part of Your Family? However, it can be read as a stand alone. You don't really need any prior information about this series.
> 
> Fic warnings: implied referenced/non-con

Simon couldn’t help the sudden burst of mirth that slipped through his mouth. Just the sight of a flour covered Markus was enough to send his heart into a whirlwind of joy. It was just so _domestic_ of Markus to try and bake bread even knowing they couldn’t actually eat.

Earlier that day, Simon had suggested they try something that they hadn’t done before. And baking bread had been something neither had done before. Simon’s loaf turned out perfect but Markus was struggling a little considering his primary function was caregiver not domestic assistant.

Markus glowered at Simon although there was no real malice behind his expression. He stuck his hand in the bag of flour and grabbed himself two fistfulls of Simon’s ass.

“Markus!” Simon laughed and let himself be drawn into a messy kiss. He giggled into the kiss letting his own hands find their way to Markus’ ass and grabbed his own fistfulls. The kiss quickly went from messing around to hot and heavy. Their tongues danced in each others mouths and Simon could taste the raw flour that dusted the pair.

“Simon, you are so hot,” Markus groaned tugging Simon closer to him. Their hard erections ground against each other sending a wave of pleasure into each android.

Simon let out a soft embarrassed whine as he involuntarily thrust his hips towards Markus. He needed more of Markus. Wanted more of Markus.

 _“Want more of me?”_ Simon jolted in terror as suddenly _his_ words popped into Simon’s brain.

“Simon?” Markus broke their kiss looking at Simon with worry.

“I’m okay,” Simon lied and grabbed Markus’ hand. He smiled as seductively as he could and brought Markus up against him again. He whispered with a hot breath in his boyfriend’s ear, “Take me upstairs and fuck me.”

Markus’ pupils blew wide and he did not have to be told twice. “Fuck yeah, okay. Holy shit, Simon.” He scooped up Simon wrapping the android’s slender legs around his waist. Messily smashing their lips together Markus somehow managed to get them both up the stairs and into their room.

Simon was dropped on the bed and he immediately flipped them so he was sitting on Markus. He wrapped his arms around the RK200 and smashed their lips together in a frenzied mess. Their kissing was sloppy and lust fueled but satisfying and extremely pleasurable.

“ _I bet those lips would look prettier around my cock.”_ Simon tensed at _his_ words and halted in his kissing.

Markus looked up at his boyfriend with a worried expression. The way Simon was reacting was beginning to scare him a little. “Simon, are you okay? Your heart rate just sped up.”

Simon nodded forcing down the bubble of panic in his throat. “Yeah, I’m just nervous. Keep going.” He took Markus’ face in his hands and kissed him to help further convince Markus that he wasn’t about to crawl out of his skin.

It worked and Markus kissed back eagerly. His hands found their way down Simon’s sides and latched onto his perfect thighs. The sensation felt nice and Simon’s worries began to subside for a while. These weren’t _his_ hands. They were Markus’ and Markus’ hands meant he was okay.

Simon sighed contentedly into the kiss wanting it to last forever. He kind of didn’t want it to go any further than that. He liked the feeling of Markus holding him and kissing him. He liked that their kissing wasn’t rough or a grab for power. It was gentle and sweet and loving. Nothing like _his_ at all. Simon wanted Markus to kiss _him_ out of his life forever.

But deep down, there was a gnawing feeling inside that wasn’t exactly worry but it wasn’t fear either. It was something that Simon had never felt before but the word that popped into his mind was ‘dangerous ache’. He hadn’t used that term in a long while.

Markus’ felt himself straining in his pants and he could feel Simon’s arousal pressing against his own. Experimentally he have a small jerk of his hips. He was rewarded with a small, barely audible gasp from Simon. Markus smiled into their kiss rolling them over so he was on top of Simon. (It was at times like this that Markus was very, very appreciative that their breathing was simulated. It meant they didn’t have to take breaks from kissing to catch their breath.)

Simon let out a soft squeak as he was pressed into the mattress. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck desperately needing something to hold onto. Markus ground down on Simon earning another whine which Markus swallowed up. Simon pushed his hips up craving for another burst of friction.

“Markus, fuck,” Simon moaned with the neediest tone he could muster. He was overacting just a bit but he wanted to push through _his_ voice and that nagging dangerous ache. “I need you. Please just fuck me!”

Markus groaned into their kiss and his grip on Simon’s thighs became harder and the front of his pants became that much tighter. Simon really knew how to work his words directly into Markus’ dick. And even though Markus was dying to rip the clothes off the pair of them and fuck Simon until his boyfriend’s legs were jello, he wanted to go slower. Markus wanted their first time to be memorable not just some lust filled fuck.

That thought went straight out of the window the second Simon opened his mouth again. “Please fuck me! I’m so fucking wet!” Markus thanked rA9 for Simon’s filthy mouth and ravaged it with another passion fueled kiss.

Simon felt Markus’ hands climb up from his thighs and and up to his waist where they lingered for a while. Then, a hand slipped under Simon’s shirt and he felt warms hands circling his hips like they were meant to be there.

“ _All mine.”_ It wasn’t Markus’ voice and Simon’s eyes shot wide open to see _him_ towering over Simon. His mouth was open in a dark sadistic grin. “ _You’re all mine, Si.”_ His hand dropped and grabbed Simon’s penis in a vice grip. “ _Beg for it you slutty whore.”_

 

“NO!” Simon screamed, “Stop! Don’t touch me!” In a panic, Simon screamed and pushed his assailant back.

Markus crashed to the floor with wide eyes and his heart racing. He didn’t expect Simon to lash out in such a way. Markus knew Simon had been abused by his owners in the past but this shed light onto what had really happened. It wasn’t just abuse that Simon had suffered, it had to have been sexual in nature. There was no other explanation for his reaction. He watched in horror as Simon curled into a ball sobbing and begging for _him_ to stop touching him.

“Please,” Simon was shaking so hard Markus was almost afraid he was having a seizure. “Don’t hurt me. I don’t want it! Please don’t hurt me!”

Slowly and carefully, Markus stood and approached Simon. “Simon?” He whispered softly, “It’s me. It’s Markus.” He was so scared to touch Simon in case it made whatever was going on inside his head worse. “Simon?” His boyfriend wasn’t hearing him. He was truly trapped inside his own head so against better judgement, Markus reached out and touched Simon’s shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous. Simon screamed in sheer terror scrambling to get away but Markus grabbed him and held him tightly retracting his skin and hoping that subconsciously Simon would accept the interface.

It worked and Markus was immediately overwhelmed by the barrage of fear and pain. The fear of being hurt again and again and again. The pain of being violated in the worst way possible. Markus was horrified by the amount of pain Simon had been caused. The feelings were so strong that Markus almost lost himself in them. But the desire to keep Simon safe was stronger than all the fear he was feeling. With all his strength he pushed those desires into the mess of destructive emotions. Markus pushed and pushed until the only thing left in Simon was a tangled mess of anxiety.

Simon found himself sobbing in Markus’ arms. The heat of embarrassment and shame built up within him and he wanted to run but was physically unable to tear himself away from Markus. “I’m sorry,” Simon told him miserably, “I ruined everything. I understand if you never want to see me again.”

Markus tightened his grip on Simon, “No. Don’t be sorry. You didn’t ruin anything. I love you and that’s never going to change.” Simon’s tears renewed and Markus simply held him. He held him until the tears subsided and his boyfriend was a teary hiccuping mess.

“Wait here,” Markus instructed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a box of tissues and began to wipe the tears from Simon’s eyes.

Simon refused to look Markus in the eyes. How could he? They were supposed to be having a personal night just for them. Then, he had to go and ruin it with his stupid freak out. Simon imagined alternate universe Simon who was having fun and getting dicked down by his loving boyfriend. And then there was him. Pathetic regular Simon who panicked the second a hand went up his shirt.

“Simon,” Markus’ voice was gentle, “We need to talk about what happened.” He felt Simon tense up in his arms and for a second Markus though Simon was going to refuse.

“Okay,” he answered simply wrapping his arms around himself, “what do you want to know?”

Markus hadn’t considered that Simon was going to ask him but decided to play it on the safe side. “Simon, do you… would you prefer if we didn’t have sex?”

“No,” Simon answered softly and bitterly, “I want to. I want to be able to. I just… _he_ ruined me. I’m broken, Markus. I’m… I’m damaged.” Markus opened his mouth to say something but shut it when Simon continued. “It wasn’t you. I wanted to have sex with you so bad but… I couldn’t get _him_ out of my head. All I could feel were _his_ hands and all I could hear were _his_ dirty words.” Simon was getting lost in his own words and Markus listened. “I wanted him to stop touching me. To stop hurting me. I’m-” Simon took a deep breath to keep his tears at bay, “I couldn’t stop him. I wanted you but _he_ took that from me. I want to feel you without feeling _him._ I-” The tears came and Simon’s voice hitched getting louder and louder until he was screaming his anger and frustration. “I hate this. I hate feeling like this! I wanted him to stop and he wouldn’t stop! I just want to be able to be with you and he fucking took that from me!”

Markus pulled Simon into a hug and let him cry out his anger. “Simon, you’re not damaged or broken. _He_ didn’t take you from me and no one ever will.”

“I just want to let you touch me and I don’t want to panic about it,” Simon continued crying.

“Then we make sure that you never panic about it,” Markus reasoned, “we use colors.”

Simon’s crying lessened and he pulled away from Markus but kept his hands on his boyfriend’s arms. “What do you mean?”

“Colors,” Makrus explained. “Like green for go, yellow for wait, and red for stop. I know they’re more commonly used in BDSM but that doesn’t mean it won’t work for us.”

Simon paused. The idea wasn’t that crazy and if it meant he was able to be more intimate with Markus then it was worth a try. “And that goes both ways, right?”

“Yeah,” Markus affirmed, “that way we both know where we’re at.”

“Okay,” Simon agreed. He felt his heart pitter with a spark of hope. Maybe he was broken, but he was glad Markus was there to help him pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard not to make this all smutty but I had to stay within the canon of my own fics. Honestly, I'll probably upload an all smutty one later (maybe not part of this series but Simkus smut anyway).
> 
> I always love kudos & comments!


End file.
